


Prompts for Darhkatom!!!!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A series of one shots showcasing Nora and Ray!Tumblr name is firesoulstuff, feel free to send me prompts!





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for Darhkatom "You need to leave"

“You need to leave.”

Nora’s voice is firm, demanding, and while she is more than a head shorter than he his Ray can’t help but to be intimidated by her hard glare staring him down.

He’s a little confused, which he thinks is understandable. The doors to the galley are never closed, much less guarded by the team’s newly recruited witch.

“Why?” He asks, pointlessly trying to look past her, as if the steel doors will just magically slide open.

“Because I said so.”

Now he looks at her, eyebrow arched, though her expression hasn’t changed. “That isn’t a good reason.” He informs her, almost regretting it as a sudden fear that her glare just might turn him to stone washes through him.

“Good enough,” she argues, obviously running out of patience, not that such a thing has ever stopped him from egging her on before.

“Nora come on,” he tries to reason, “I just want a sandwich.”

“I will bring you a sandwich,” she bargains, “But you need to leave.”

Ok, now he’s starting to worry. Nora never offers to do anything for anyone. It isn’t that she doesn’t like helping, far from it. Since she’s been on board Ray has noticed that she actually really enjoys helping out, but he made the mistake early on of telling her that and she still hasn’t moved past it.

“Why?” He asks again, “Did a spell go wrong in there?” He doesn’t really think that’s what’s going on, but he’s kind of grasping at straws here, and there was an incident last week that involved some mistranslated incantations and a very large beetle.

“No, nothing like that.” She confirms, fingers pinching at the bridge of her nose and eyes fluttering closed. “You just need to leave.”

“But-”

“So help me Raymond Palmer go back to your lab or I will send you there myself.”

That’s new. She never threatens magic on him, not seriously anyway. But he can see it in her eyes that she means it and he is about to give in and go when suddenly there is a loud crash from somewhere inside the room behind her. They both look at the door, Nora sighing out of frustration.

“Are you sure-?” Ray finds himself beginning to ask again and this time Nora doesn’t even look at him, just glares ahead at the wall.

“Please.” She deadpans, “Go.”

She sounds pissed, well into the territory that he knows better than to keep pushing, so he nods.

“Ok,” He agrees, “But if you need anything, anything at all-”

“I know where to find you.” She finishes the sentence he has spoken to her so many times since she came on board, offering him what he’s come to know is her best attempt at a smile. “Thank you.”

He nods again, and then much as he doesn’t want to, goes on his way back to his workshop.

Nora stays where she is until Ray disappears around the corner. Once he’s gone her shoulders deflate with a heavy sigh and she turns back to the closed doors of the galley, opening them just enough to slip through. The sight she’s greeted with is nothing short of pathetic. Nate half on the ground, being pulled to his feet by Rory, the chair she had last seen him standing on overturned and their _“Happy Birthday Ray!”_ banner ripped a little bit on the end. Zari is still standing on the counter, helping Sara, on a chair at the other end of the room, put up streamers. Wally, unsurprisingly, has his hand deep in the popcorn bowl as they all freeze to look at her.

“Did he hear me fall?” Nate breaks the silence, and Nora can’t help but to glare at him.

“The entire time stream heard you fall.”


	2. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for darhkatom "moon"

She’s everything he isn’t.

That’s what Ray keeps telling himself every time he starts to think he’s feeling something for Nora. They’re friends, teammates, nothing more. Yet the more time that he spends around her, whether it’s fighting side by side on missions or her making snide remarks from the doorway of his lab, the more he feels something blossoming in his chest.

Mick likes to tease him about it, because of course he’s picked up on it, but in his teasing he does make what should be some pretty valid points. They’re too different. Him, Mr. Brightside, with Ms. Doom and Gloom? It would never work. It could never work.

And yet…

No, no he needs to push down these feelings. He tries to convince himself of this fact yet again while burying himself in modifying his suit. Working on the circuits, something that requires absolute focus and yet is still in a way mindless, on paper sounds like the perfect distraction. Yet he can’t help but to keep thinking of Nora. The way her ebony hair falls around her face, a stark contrast to her pale complexion. Her eyes, how they seem to change from blue to gray depending on the light, yet always remain more enticing than anything he’s ever seen. He can only imagine what’s behind those eyes, the mysteries and secrets that they keep.

“Ow!” He suddenly exclaims, shaking out his hand. Just a minor electric shock, more of a surprise than an injury.

Serves him right.

He should know better, he can’t be with Nora.

After everything she’s been through recently, she isn’t ready for something like that. She’s said it herself; she needs to find who she is now that she has a choice. She isn’t ready for a relationship with anyone.

Even if she were, Mick’s point still stands; they’re too different.

He wears his heart on his sleeve; Nora keeps hers under lock and key. When given the opportunity, he runs in for a hug; Nora shrinks away. He’s an open book; Nora is a puzzle.

A beautifully complex puzzle.

There is so much more to Nora than what meets the eye. With him, what you see is what you get; he has very few secrets. But Nora, it’s impossible to see all of her at once. There is so much to her, so much still to be discovered. She’s enchanting, a mystery to those around her, maybe even to herself. She has her darkness, her demons, and so many things unknown. The team often jokes that he is the embodiment of the sun but her, well, if he’s the sun then Nora is the moon.

A smile crosses his face at that thought, at how right it feels.

Yes, the moon. When some people look up into the night sky they become afraid, they see the moon as a beacon of danger. But all his life Ray has loved the moon. Through every moment in time he’s lived through, and for a time traveler that is quite a variety of moments, it has been there. No matter what happens on Earth it always remains in the sky, unfazed, and waiting to be discovered.

He and Nora are very different, but then again, so are the sun and moon.


	3. Show me your ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimee asked for Ray showing Nora nerd things because she has never been exposed to them.

As usual Nora has no idea what Ray and Nate are talking about.

Now that she’s an official member of the Legends Nora thought it might be best she spend her down time in some more communal areas of the ship, as opposed to locked up in her room, so she headed for the bridge with a book to keep her company. On the bridge she found Ray and Nate sitting crisscross on the floor, a deck of odd-looking cards between them. She sits in her chair only half reading her book, though that’s probably being generous considering she’s read the same sentence at least four times now. Her mind has found itself far more interested in listening to the random names, powers, and other non-sense words the boys keep exclaiming as though they’re fighting a battle. She tries to understand the scoring system, but she isn’t even sure if there is one. Eventually they finish, and thankfully Nate is the first of the two of them to leave, she’s much more comfortable talking to Ray than him.

“What was that?” She asks as he gets to his feet, the odd looking cards still clutched in his hand.

“What?” He asks, but then seems to understand as his gaze falls down to the cards. “Oh, we were playing Pokémon.” He excitedly tells her, and when she responds by raising an eyebrow he moves to explain further. “I mean, a lot of people play with the video games now, we have that too, Z gets in on it when we do it that way. But Nate and I still have a bunch of cards and sometimes it’s more fun to play-”

“Ray,” she interrupts, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He blinks, gaping at her, seemingly at a loss for words.

“You mean you’ve never heard of Pokémon?” He gasps and she fixes him with a deadpan look.

“Must not have been a top priority for the order.”

He gulps, visibly, and the mere idea that he might have momentarily forgotten that she was basically raised by a cult dedicated to bringing about the destruction of time is oddly comforting. It’s like she’s normal in his eyes, if anyone on this ship could be considered normal that is.

“Right, um…” he stutters awkwardly, “Well, if you want, I could teach you.”

She mulls over the offer for a minute, “Sure, why not?”

His lights up, like he hadn’t actually been expecting her to say yes. Honestly, neither had she. They sit down where he and Nate just were on the floor and he explains the game, the creatures on the cards, and all of their varying abilities. It’s a lot to keep track of, and even halfway through their game, or battle as Ray keeps calling it, and she’s pretty sure they play more than one, he is still correcting her.

“Why don’t we do something else?” She finally says as delicately as she is capable. She isn’t having fun with this at all, though she’s pushed herself through this much in hopes that she’ll get it.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says hurriedly, looking only slightly hurt by her sudden declaration. “Um… What did you have in mind?”

Huh, you know, she actually hadn’t thought that far ahead. So, she shrugs.

“You’re always talking about movies…”

His face lights up and the next thing Nora knows she’s sitting on his bed with him as he excitedly watches Episode IV of Star Wars. She’d asked why they were starting with the fourth installment of the series, and he explained that it’s actually the first. She can’t get even half as interested in the movie as he is, though it is better than the card game. This isn’t what she’s used to, diving into worlds that don’t actually exist. But, in a way, it’s the only thing she knows. Only now he’s showing her worlds other than Mallus’ realm, and she can leave any time she chooses.

She doesn’t choose to.

She sits through the movie, and the next, and then gets up at the third. As the weeks go on she finds herself hanging around the others whenever she can during downtime, looking for _something_ to spark her interest. She’s sure she’ll find something, eventually.

Sure enough, she does, on poker night.


	4. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladydisdianblog asked for Darhkatom "At least your dad kinda liked me" so enjoy this fluff!

Nora and Ray are very different people, which is probably the reason their relationship works. She balances out his, occasionally overwhelming, natural cheer and enthusiasm for pretty much everything with her much more grounded personality. In turn he keeps her from retreating too far into the gloom of negativity by always reminding her that there is a bright side to every situation. Sometimes they butt heads, but they always make up, and the relationship works. That being said, they do have a very few things in common, and one of those things is how they go about handling problems.

They analyze.

When they first started sharing a room on the Waverider Ray would go to his lab in the middle of the night if he had something running through his mind that would simply not let him sleep. It isn’t usually anything particularly distressing, for him it’s often a function on his suit that needs improving or something else of that nature. Emotional problems he likes to talk out soon as he can, it’s just how he’s built. Maybe that’s what it is that he finds funny about all this, the fact that he and Nora are built almost as if they were designed by someone to be the complete opposites of each other, yet they still come to the same solutions. While it’s normally physical problems that keep him up at night Nora has an ability to push things like to the back of her mind long enough to sleep. If a spell needs another ingredient, and it isn’t an emergency, she has no problem going to bed and picking up her research in the morning. But emotional problems, while Ray is content to talk when he can and if he can’t he doesn’t mind waiting until morning, those keep her awake. At first he would have to go to the galley to find out where she’d gone in the middle of the night, but as time went on and she found him tinkering while sitting on the edge of their bed at three in the morning more often than in the lab, she began to stay in their room to analyze problems as well.

Now these late night bouts of anxiety aren’t common for either of them, but they do happen. So, when Ray awakes one night to find Nora sitting crisscross at the foot of their bed with a folder of papers opened in front of her and her phone’s flashlight shining on them, he knows she’s dealing with something.

Grunting as he sits up he turns on the desk light on the nightstand, and she glances briefly over her shoulder at his movement.

“Sorry,” she says, already turned back to her distraction. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” He yawns, leaning forward so that he can wrap his hands around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. “What’cha got there?”

He can see what she has, pictures of wedding dresses. They only made the decision to get married two months ago, less actually, now that he’s thinking about it. They haven’t really talked about a date for a wedding yet, been busy with missions, but they have agreed that they’re waiting at least a year. He knows they should start planning some aspects now, but her decision to start looking through the folder of dress idea’s Iris gave her at two in the morning… something’s got to be on her mind.

“Dresses,” she answers his question simply, “I know Gideon can fabricate something for me, and I might have her do it, so it’s all the more reason to have an idea of what I want.”

She’s still flipping through the pictures, and while he knows she’s only using them as part of a task to distract herself from whatever is on her mind, Ray can’t help but to smile giddily at the mental image of her wearing a beautiful white dress and walking down the aisle to him.

“You’ve got time,” he murmurs into her ear, pressing a kiss against her cheek. “What’s keeping you up?”

She sighs against him, heavily, the way she does when she’s debating between telling him what’s bothering her and brushing him off. When they first started dating it was always a 50/50 gamble of what she was going to do, but now he knows that all she needs is some time to sort out her thoughts before telling him about them. So he doesn’t press further, he gives her the time she needs, and eventually she lets out another sigh that is a lot more of a shuttering breath.

“My father,” she confesses with a small crack in her voice, his hands tightening around her instantly and although he’s worried he can also hear her smile. “I know he wasn’t the best person, and that’s putting it lightly. But he was my father, and he did love me.” She brings one of her own hands to wipe at her eyes, “And my mom’s dead too so I’m not going to have anybody to give me away.” Her voice is now wet with the tears that she’s trying to scrub away, so Ray maneuvers his legs to rest on either side of her and he presses a kiss to the top of her head while she curses the tears she doesn’t want spilling.

“You’ll have someone,” he promises her, “It won’t be the same as your parents, but you have so many people who love you. As long as you want someone to give you away, I know they’ll agree in a heartbeat.”

She chuckles at his words, two years ago she would have denied them, insisted that she doesn’t have anyone and he should stop wasting his time on her. But so much has changed since then.

“Besides,” he says, “They’d want you to be happy.”

She hums at that, very little evidence of tears left in her voice. “You think they’d like you?”

He can’t tell if she’s serious or joking, or any mixture of the two, but he chuckles just the same. “I’m sure I could win over your mom,” he boasts, “And at least your dad kinda liked me.”

She actually snorts at that, the sound making Ray’s grin stretch even wider across his face.

“What?” He asks, taking mock offence as he pulls her even closer against him and she actually squeals a little with laughter. “All those chances he had to kill me and he never did!” She laughs again, more controlled this time, as she laces one of her hands together with his and moves it down to a lower part of her abdomen than where he’s currently holding.

“Careful with what you say, Raymond.” She mocks him as she settles their hands, “Even if he did like you then, I can’t guarantee he wouldn’t kill you now.”

He’s glad that she’s laughing, because his smile has managed to grow brighter yet again. She is only just starting to show, even through the tight leather clothes she has always been so fond of wearing you can’t yet tell that she’s pregnant, much less through the old t-shirt of his currently swallowing her whole. But that’s all going to change soon enough, and he can’t wait. He can’t wait to meet their child, he can’t wait to marry Nora, or for anything else the future might throw at them.

He leans over further, enough so that he can place a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“I love you,” he murmurs as he pulls away, and she smirks at him before giving him a kiss of her own.

“Good,” she says, then places another kiss on his lips. “Because you’re stuck with me.”

Now it’s his turn to smirk as she turns around fully in his lap, kissing him again and at some point her folder and it’s mess of papers end up on the floor, but they can clean that up in the morning.


	5. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing -multifandom asked for darhkatom 92. "I just want you to be happy" and 93. "I believe in you" and somehow that very perfect prompt for these two became this fluffy mess about potatoes and Sydney Palmer.
> 
> I have no idea.

“Ah!”

Nora lets out a shriek as she throws the lid back on the pot and twists the burner to off. Gideon had told her, repeatedly, that she could just replicate whatever it was that she wanted. Nora had waved her off, they’ve been in 2018 for the past few days so that most of the team can have some R&R while Sara and Mick deal with a “family matter” in Central City, whatever that means. Ray, though he tried his hardest to avoid it, ended up dealing with a little “family matter” of his own. He ran into his brother yesterday, and the visit ran into today. Nora had tried to stay out of it, she isn’t sure where she and Ray stand right now as far as feelings go but she felt getting involved with his problems with his brother.

No matter how much she wants to banish the other man to the other dimension.

“Nora?” She shouldn’t panic at the sound of Ray’s voice, especially when he sounds panicked himself. But he wasn’t supposed to find this yet. It was supposed to be a surprise.

“Nora?” He asks again, now in the entranceway of the galley, his face morphing from worry to straight up confusion.

She’s standing there, in front of the stovetop they very seldom use, with her hair falling out of its low ponytail and, more than likely, mushed bits of potato on her face.

“I uh…” She trails awkwardly, “I made potatoes, surprise.” She says with a forced smile and a shrug. “Fair warning, they might have burned a little.”

He steps into the room and goes over to the stovetop, opening the pot curiously and then placing it back down when smoke emerges.

“Or a lot,” she corrects herself, “Sorry. I just thought some non-fabricator food might take your mind off your brother.”

He just stares at her, like he doesn’t know what to make of her actions. That’s fair, she supposes, considering potatoes probably aren’t a normal person’s response to family crisis. Truthfully food not from the replicator had seemed like the simplest thing she could think to do that might brighten his mood a little, and potatoes appeared easy enough to make.

Maybe she should’ve just brought him to the movies.

“Uh… yeah.” Ray says, opening the pot again, much more cautiously. Most of the smoke got out the last two times the lid was removed, so it’s easier this time to see the wrinkly blackened skin of the potatoes floating in a shallow puddle of water.

Nora cringes, reaching her hand for the lid, only to jump away with a shout when her fingers land on the hot surface.

“I’m fine!” She promises as she hears the lid clatter onto the counter, still keeping her newly burned finger enclosed in the fist of her other hand as she looks back at Ray and his wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. I just- I tired. You’re always so happy, and I know you’re upset because Mick and Sara wouldn’t tell you why they went to Central, and your brother only made things worse, and…” She stops herself, suddenly aware that she’s rambling. “I just… I want you to be happy.”

It sounds pathetic to her ears, but the way Ray is smiling at her, she knows he finds it endearing.

“Thank you,” he says, stepping into her space and putting his arms around her. She’s a little stiff against him, partly because she still isn’t used to being hugged and partly because he is so much taller than her that his hugs all but swallow her body whole.

“And I’m sorry about letting my brother get to me.” He says as he pulls away from the embrace, and she waves him off.

“No, you have a right to be upset with the way he talks to you.” She insists, she doesn’t ever want him apologizing for how he’s feeling, not matter what it is.

He shrugs at her words, a genuine smile back on his face. “Maybe,” He agrees, “But what does he know? Before yesterday he didn’t even know I was alive, and he didn’t care about it when I told him about you guys, how you’re my family.” He says and Nora, though she knows the team sometimes acts like a family of sorts, hasn’t yet felt as though she’s worthy of being a part of that intimacy they all share.

But, apparently, Ray feels different; and it warms her heart.

“Now come on,” Ray continues, smirking because she’s sure he can tell how much his words mean to her. “Let’s see about those potatoes.”

Nora groans at that, she had almost been able to forget. “No, they’re probably not eatable.”

“Come on,” Ray encourages, “I’m sure they’re great, I believe in you.”

Nora smirks to herself, she’s still pretty confident that the potatoes are nothing but hard rocks, but the cheerful gleam is back where it belongs in Ray’s eyes, and that’s all she was hoping to get out of tonight.

Even so, she is banning herself from ever making potatoes again.


End file.
